thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bitchy Dreams
Ro Ro fantasizes about the men he's either had or wants to have, as well as dissing a few people he dislikes. Lyrics ''Intro: Rah, mhm, ouias K.M.A. to C.O.K. Nasty shit 1: I'm looking for a nigga to feed me babies His stroke game is easy, penis is so greased Man, I do have a type - be skinny and light please But if he not eatin' me right tonight - cease I tried to fuck Yugi, wanna ride him for hours Got his heart broke over Nina, bitch, bring him some flowers E-eat my booty up right down at the stage, though Put your face in cause you know that you're gay, hoe Somebody go and make sure that Mya is dead though I heard she think B. tryna give his blackness away though She alway wanna talk it up, stay fuckin' snoopin' Man, coming for the king, bitch, are you fuckin' stupid? All these stupid ass niggas always trying some shit Man, these herpes-having niggas stay lyin' 'bout shit Mall spends a hundred milli, never dying and shit I wanna keep him but he always got me crying and shit Sean still be in my DMs, think I'll never expose him "How could you be so damn heartless" face ass when I struck him Man, Avion's a traitor, think that everything's swell But I'll rape him, literally, and then tell him farewell I used to fuck with Jare-Bear, called him a blessing and shit 'Til I made him fail a grade, it's depressing and shit I gave this Puerto Rican college dude headers and shit How you wanna date me? Can't do long distance and shit Chorus: Creams from sucking one of these little crappers I'm not playing, cause I'm saying (B-B-B-Bitchy) Creams from sucking one of these little crappers I'm not playing, cause I'm saying (B-B-B-Bitchy) Creams from sucking one of these little crappers I'm not playing, cause I'm saying (B-B-B-Bitchy, B-B-B-Bitchy) Creams from sucking one of these little crappers I'm not playing, cause I'm saying (Bitchy creams, B-B-B-Bitchy) 2: I remember when I rubbed the ass of Mister Corn We up in China, said he liked it, we could make some porn And if you fuck me I'm not the one that you should scorn Cause this bitch would have you be the one your family mourns Like dear Jalen he deceived me and shit Talkin' 'bout, "Yo, why you got me gettin' exposed and shit?" On the, on the real I'm gon make these niggas beg for my bussy Bitchy P., fuck 'em up, get exposed by this bussy, uh And I would've had McFly's penis making me break 'Til I found out it was only five strokes he could take I've been an all-night bitch, man, word to Nya I'mma do that nigga Cameron dirty, Dominica Had to cancel my Jamally, boy, keep on hating I just know that it ain't my friends you'll be raping Jaylin is his name and he's always fucking lame, lame Four damn years ago we would play the blame game Eli I want a ménage, don't say "that's gay" Fuck me or else I'll never go away Chaice, learn to fuck a nice ass and you can have my heart I want you to fucking eat it and rip me apart Chorus: Creams from sucking one of these little crappers I'm not playing, cause I'm saying (B-B-B-Bitchy) Creams from sucking one of these little crappers I'm not playing, cause I'm saying (B-B-B-Bitchy) Creams from sucking one of these little crappers I'm not playing, cause I'm saying (B-B-B-Bitchy, B-B-B-Bitchy) Creams from sucking one of these little crappers I'm not playing, cause I'm saying (Bitchy creams, B-B-B-Bitchy) 3:'' You know I'm all 'bout that penis My ass is a fucking genius Want to give Eli some brain, Avion should let me ride it Yugi, say "Fuck it, I'm in." Want you to nut on my chin And when you can't nut no mo', I wanna suck it again My ass so tight, I'm a viper She your girlfriend? I don't like her I said "Just give your damn penis, nigga, do not decline it" I'll ride your face in a circle Get me to moan like I'm Myrtle Let's go around and around and you're gonna drown in my ocean The-then I suck your dick, look at it I said, "Marty, cum slap on it," uh Blue ball sack road, I'll make you horny, come have it Yeah, I want it, want it I'm not gon haunt it, haunt it I'm the best bottom, every one I do, do you Yeah, I'm sitting right on it, on it Me baiser, papa, papa Don't ever stop-a, stop-a I'm riding on you cause you'll always be my bàba, bàba I-I-I-I'mma fuck him, he my boo He tellin' me "I want you," Dick is big, baby it's huge Twelve inches, I'm on the loo Ride his face, call me Ace, all five us fucking you We just bang, bang, bang. His penis, it fucking grew B. Brothers is in this biatch, bad bitches are on a deathwatch Dick is mine, mine, mine, got semen all in the right spot This is R.O.'s time, go get a fuckin' stopwatch And the whore's shit's whack, I think she drinking my scotch I done rode on everybody, and honestly you can come watch My crotch, my crotch, turn it up a big notch No we not datin' and no this ain't hopscotch Damn, I'm nice for what? Shout out to the hoes, cause herpes, I ain't got R.K. winning, losers, you got more snot I be just sucking, sucking, shootin' my shot I just be sucking, sucking, shootin' my shot Trivia * Ro Ro brings up various boys he's liked such as Yugi, Jamal, Avión, Elijah C., Elijah A., Deon, and more. * Ro Ro also throws insults at a few people he despises such as Shiree and Mya.